Je suis amoureux de Malfoy Junior et?
by Elyzabeth Watson
Summary: Harry est tout seul dans son dortoir pour les vacances de la St-Valentin et n'arrive pas à dormir. Peut être qu'une ballade près du lac va l'aider à faire de beaux rêves?


Hello tout le monde! Oui vous aussi vous m'avez manqué T_______T Voila mon premier écrit sur Harry Potter!

Juste pour prévenir: Drago n'a pas la marque dans mon OS.

BONNE LECTURE!! et Joyeuse St-Valentin!!! (et dites moi ce que vous en pensez =D)  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sa fait 12 fois que je me retourne dans mon lit. 12 fois du côté gauche et du droit. Je me suis donc tourné en tout 24 fois. C'est beaucoup oui. Oui je les compte vu que je n'arrive pas à dormir malgré mon réveil qui affiche 3h27 du matin.

Je suis seul dans le dortoir puisque pour les fêtes de la St-Valentin, Ron, Hermione et tout les autres griffondors sont rentrés chez eux. La St-Valentin: fête où la guimauve règne, même si c'est plutôt le chocolat et les coeurs quand on y pense.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'y a pas que les griffondors qui sont partis, les Serpentards, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles sont eux aussi rentrés chez eux hier. Se qui veut dire que je m'ennuis depuis hier soir.

Je me demande si Drago est rentré chez lui ou pas? Hein? Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis amoureux de Malfoy Junior et j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeller par son prénom dans ma tête. Evidemment que je sais que c'est un amour impossible. C'est pour sa que je ne lui ai pas fais de déclaration stupide. Chuis pas fou suicidaire moi..

Je regarde une énième fois mon réveil qui affiche 4h05. Je décide de me lever et part prendre l'air au bord du lac.

Arrivé à 5 m de l'endroit où je prévois m'assoir, j'aperçois une forme recroquevillé contre un arbre. Je crois que c'est un homme mais je n'arrive pas à savoir son identité qui me paraît familière.

Un bruit de branche cassé brise le silence que je n'osais interrompre et quand je baisse les yeux sur le sol je vois sous mon pied droit le briseuse de silence.

Je constate plusieurs choses:

1) C'est à cause de moi que le silence est brisé.  
2) C'est à cause de moi que je me suis fait repéré.  
3)C'est à cause de moi si la forme qui m'est tant familière est debout baguette en main.

Y'a pas un gentil mur qui accepterait que je me fracasse la tête dessus?

-Qui est là?! me demande la forme familière.  
-Malfoy? je réponds étonné.  
-Potter, siffle Malfoy Junior, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là?

Mon coeur bat la chamade et je sens que mes joues, ces traîtresses, ont décidés de prendre quelques couleurs.

-J'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Petit Potte Potter fait des cauchemards? me répond-t-il de sa voix moqueuse.  
-Toi aussi on dirait. je réplique neutre.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire sa?

J'adore ses haussements de sourcils, j'ai déjà essayer de le faire devant ma glace mais j'ai vite laisser tomber.

-Je doute que l'on pleure pour des gentils et beaux rêves pas toi?

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras. Vous croyez que si je le fais je serais encore vivant pour le raconter?

-Sa ne te regarde pas Potter. sa voix est lasse et fatigué.

Je le vois reprendre sa place contre l'arbre où je l'avais vu. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi lasse. Je me rapproche doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur. C'est con n'est-ce pas?

-C'est pas la peine de faire comme si j'étais un animal craintif.

Oups, manqué. Perdant ma démarche, ridicule il faut bien se l'avouer, je pars m'assoir à côté de lui et...Oh miracle! Je ne suis toujours pas mort!

-Arrête de me regarder comme sa Potter. Cette arbre n'est pas à moi de toute façon donc je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais de partir.  
-Je suis juste étonné que tu paraisses aussi lasse. J'ai pourtant gagné la guerre, tu as été jugé innocent puisque tu ne portais pas la marque alors pourrais-je savoir pourquoi cette tête?  
-Et toi Harry? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas remplis en entier ta mission? Où est ta femme rouquine et ta dizaine de mômes bruyants qui devraient te suivre partout?  
-Je suis gay Drago. Donc pour la femme sa sera difficile, ensuite je n'aime pas les rousses ou roux, pour les mômes je les aurais surement un jour où l'zutre et sinon: J'emmerde cette mission.  
-Tu es gay?  
-C'est tout ce que tu as retenu? Sa te choque? Laisse moi te dire quelque d'encore plus choquant: je n'aime pas les roux, je préfère les blonds, j'adore les yeux bleus-gris et....c'est tout je crois.  
-Les blonds hein?  
-Rassure moi sur un point: tu prends les mots qui te choque le plus et pour le reste tu me laisse parler dans le vent où bien tu...

Beug...Gros beug...panne de cerveau...

-Hey? Harry, t'es mort? Que sa soit bien clair entre nous: je déteste embrasser des macchabés donc réponds moi tout de suite!  
-Tu m'as embrassé?  
-Oui et je voudrais aussi sortir avec toi mais un problème à la fois n'est-ce pas?  
-Problème n°1 résolu, passons au suivant: Je VEUX sortir avec toi.  
-Ok mais je te préviens tout de suite: c'est moi qui dit la nouvelle à la belette.  
-J'accepte si tu m'embrasses comme avant encore et encore et pendant longtemps.  
-Ok.  
-Et bien commencons tout de suite alors. conclus-je joyeusement.

Et nous nous embrassons encore et encore et au fil des années une dizaine de mômes blonds et noirs braillards virent le jour.

FIN!!  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chuis trop contente de l'avoir fini *_________* L'est pas mal en plus nan?


End file.
